


Sexy Pokémon Stories

by SecretSorcerer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Extreme Underage, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: A bunch of stories about Pokémons and humans having sex. Will contain mostly Pokémon/Human but maybe also Pokémon/Pokémon. If you have suggestions, please leave them in the comments, if I like them I may use them.





	1. Selina x Houndoom pack

The sun was setting and it was getting colder on Mt. Coronet. Selina had just defeated the sinister team Galactic and had crushed Cyrus in the Distortion World. It had been a difficult fight and nearly all of her Pokémon had fainted but her beloved Leafeon had won the battle for her and brought her victory. She hadn’t dared to challenge the legendary Pokémon Giratina with only her Leafeon left and she settled for challenging him another day. 

A nasty side-effect of all of her Pokémon fainting was that her Staraptor couldn’t fly her back to a Pokémon center and she had to walk back. Selina shivered, she hated the cold and she would be glad if she was gone from here. She looked at the setting sun. It was getting late and she would probably have to sleep in one of the caves. She deemed it too dangerous to walk back in the dark. Luckily for her, there were plenty of caves in Mt. Coronet and she soon found a nice place to sleep the night away.

She had just finished unrolling her bedroll and lighting a fire when three rather large shapes blocked the cave entrance. She couldn’t exactly make out what it was as the fire was between them. She summoned Leafeon from her Pokeball and yelled at the shapes. “Don’t come any closer!” Her voice trembled and her fear was obvious. The three shapes prowled closer and she could finally make out what type of Pokémon they were, two Houndooms led by a Mega Houndoom. She didn’t know that Houndooms were native to Mt. Coronet and she hadn’t seen any Mega Pokémon without a trainer. They must’ve been Pokémon of team Galactic and the Mega Houndoom must’ve been the result of one of their wicked experiments. The team Galactic theory seemed plausible as the three Pokémon didn’t look very nice and they didn’t seem too pleased with her summoning one of her Pokémon and threatening them.

The Mega Houndoom looked to be the leader of the small pack and he let out a deafening roar. The Dark Pokémon used flamethrower on her Leafeon and her Leafeon was knocked out. “Nooo!” Selina screamed and she grabbed a burning branch to defend herself from the beasts. It was an unsuccessful effort because one of the two Houndooms charged her and pulled the twig right from her hand, it’s flash fire protecting it from any damage. Selina tried to punch the beast but the Mega Houndoom gave her no chance. He grabbed her by her sleeve and began to pull her down. His giant teeth glistering in the light of the fire. 

Within a minute of the beasts entering the cavern Selina was down on the ground with the beasts snarling above her. _Well this is it. _She thought as she tried to get up one last time. _I am going to be torn apart by a bunch of wild Pokémon. _She felt the beasts tearing her shirt and skirt to pieces and started to cry. But she could’ve never had anticipated what came next. The beasts stopped tearing at her and the Mega Houndoom began to sniff her butt. Its nose penetrated between her butt cheeks and she felt something wet touching her asshole. The Mega Dark Pokémon then started to lick her butt and between her legs. She protested against the intruding Pokémon but the alpha male would have none of it and he closes his teeth around her neck. Selina immediately stopped protesting and let the beast have its way. It continued lapping between her legs and she became strangely aroused. Her pussy was starting to get wet and the beast lapped all the more eagerly at the taste of her fluids. This went on for a couple minutes as the other two Pokémon waited respectfully for their alpha to have his way.____

____After a very enthusiastic and elongated lapping Selina came and she was left grasping for air on all fours. _I could get used to this. _She thought to herself as the Mega Houndoom backed away from her butt. But little did she know that the beast wasn’t finished. It walked around her and lifted its leg near her face and marked her as his bitch. Selina, still catching her breath after her orgasm, tasted the nasty urine of the dog. She moved her head away but once again the Mega Pokémon grabbed her by her neck and she had no other choice but to be the bitch of the pack. The Pokémon seemed aroused by her drinking his pee and lifted his leg again. This time, Selina didn’t pull away and she tried to drink as many of the beasts pee as she could. However, she hadn’t anticipated the size of the bladder of a more than six feet tall dog and she soon found herself with urine flowing over all of her face.___ _ _ _

______After the Mega Houndoom had emptied his bladder and his bitch had drunk all of his liquid gold, he walked back to her ass and tried to mount her. She wasn’t expecting a very heavy and aroused dog and his momentum made her fall forward. He missed his mark but didn’t stop humping his bitch. Resulting in a very painful experience for Selina. She tried to get back up and got a look at the beasts rod. It was over 15 inches long and very thick, its hot red tip was pulsating as if it was on fire. Selina braced herself, the only way to survive tonight was to take a beating._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nothing could have prepared her for the pain she experienced next. The beast rammed himself inside her and tore through her virgin pussy. She screamed in agony as the beast continued to rut her faster and faster. One of the Houndooms came closer but a fierce growl from his alpha had him return to a corner of the cave. The alpha male continued his relentless assault on the virgin girl and he pushed in and out, faster and faster. The dog's balls slapped against her and the sound drove the beast into sheer ecstasy. She groaned and the beast howled from the pleasure of his cock moving in her wet, tight pussy. Selina couldn’t tell how long the fucking took but eventually the beast came and his knot inflated. Selina howled too now, from the whole new level of pain she experienced. The beast slowed down but continued to slowly hump his newfound bitch. He shot his massive load inside her and Selina began to feel queasy from the amount of cum begin pumped inside her. Eventually, the Pokémon’s knot deflated and he pulled out of her, causing her to bleed. Selina fell to the ground, exhausted from the rough fuck she just had. She hoped the beast had had enough and would leave her alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______But she had forgotten about the other two Pokémon in the cave. As soon as their alpha pulled out of the girl they moved in to also get some pleasure from the pack’s new whore. One of them took position near her rear and the other walked towards her head. Both seemed to want to show their dominance and marked her too. However, she was now too tired to try and drink the urine and she let the Houndoom near her head pee all over her. The Houndoom near her rear make an even worse mess of things, as now her own blood, the dog’s pee and the cum from her last fuck, which was slowly dripping out of her pussy mixed into one giant mess. The Dark Pokémons mounted her and their thrusts came at a constant pace. When the rear dog trust forward he pushed the front dogs cock deeper inside her and when the front dog trust, she was further impaled upon the rod of the rear dog. They were smaller than the massive beast which had mounted her before but she could nonetheless feel the pain their rough fucking produced. The feeling of a dog having its penis inside her mouth was new to her and she choked on the beasts dick but that didn’t make the beast go any slower. On the contrary, it seemed to like being deep throated as it continued to fuck her faster and faster. Eventually they too came and she felt like she had to vomit from the taste of the Dark Pokémons foul cum. They knotted her and she felt like her mouth was about the burst from the beasts massive knot which eventually deflated and was pulled out of her with force._ _ _ _ _ _

______Selina thought she was done but the alpha hadn’t had enough yet. He walked towards her again and marked her for the second time that night. Selina let it happen. The dog casually strolled towards her ass, he knew the bitch was his and that he could do whatever he liked. He mounted her one last time. But as Selina was too tired to get up the Mega Houndoom missed his mark and instead penetrated her asshole with his 15-inch rod. The Pokémon obviously hadn’t felt anything like it before as the started to rut her even faster than the first time. Selina screamed until her throat was hoarse and she could do nothing else than wait until the dog had enough of her tight, virgin ass. The fuck seemed also arousing to the other Pokémon, who satisfied themselves with humping her fainted Leafeon until they came and they smeared their spunk all over the Verdant Pokémon. The Mega Houndoom continued to hump her until his knot inflated again. This time, however, he didn’t feel like waiting until it deflated and instead pulled out immediately. Tears rolled over Selina’s face as she was left with internal bleedings in the cave while the Pokémon waddled away, satisfied after a good fuck with their newfound bitch._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Helen x Rapidash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is fucked by multiple horselike Pokémon on her grandparents' farm.

Her grandparents' Pokémon farm had always been Helen’s favorite holiday address. Even since she was a little girl she would go to her grandparents in the summer. Her grandparents owned a rather large Pokémon farm which was specialized in horse Pokémon. They made money by winning Pokémon contests and they were fairly good at it. When she was younger she would go with them to the Pokémon contests but as she grew older she stayed at the farm more often as she did now.  
The weather was splendid and she was enjoying a walk around the premises. Unlike in the winter, the Pokémon were walking outside. They were often frightened of people but they knew her and she could approach them without reproach. She was dressed appropriately for the weather, she wore a short skirt and a shirt with short sleeves. She enjoyed the sun on her skin and so did the Pokémon. Unlike her, the Pokémon could not dress themselves appropriately for the weather but they had other methods of cooling themselves. One of those methods for male Pokémon was to let their cock dangle out of their sheath and between their legs, such as the rapidash standing near her was doing now.  
Helen looked at the Pokémon’s rather large prick and she couldn’t help herself imagining some rather hot scenes. She and her boyfriend had broken up a month ago and she hadn’t had any action since. Her grandparents wouldn’t be back home until late in the evening and Helen had the farm for herself. She smiled to herself, she’d have some fun today. She walked up to the rapidash and patted his side. He whinnied and Helen thought she imagined him looking at her with a knowing look as if he knew what she was about to do. She slowly bent down, looking at the Fire Horse Pokémon to make sure he was okay with her. The Pokémon was looking the other way and showed no intention of harming her.  
The beast’s prick was now dangling in front of her and she reached to grab it. She held the flaccid cock in her hand and started to stroke it. She slowly moved her fingers over the veins. The penis was still flaccid and it was already over a feet long. She felt the blood being pumped into the cock and it was slowly getting erect. She started to get hot and she quickly undressed. She continued the stroking and she enjoyed the rock-hard cock in her hand. The head of the penis bobbed and a drop of precum appeared. She smirked and licked the drop with her tongue. It tasted very spicy and slightly salty. She continued to lick the head and eventually slid her tongue between the lips of the head. The rapidash whinnied but let her continue. Helen now took the entire head into her mouth and moved her lips up and down the penis. She moved her hand up to the base of the beasts prick and stroked his balls. His balls were so big, she couldn’t hold them in her hands. Helen moved her other hand between her legs. and she started to rub her clit. She pleasured herself faster and faster and she put one finger into her cunt. She continued to give the rapidash an oral treatment, sucking his cock and rubbing his balls while fingering herself. She was so wet she made slurping sounds while fingering herself. Somehow, this aroused the Pokémon and he gave her his treat in return. The Fire Horse Pokémon came into her mouth and Helen experienced the consequence of his gigantic balls. She managed to swallow the first wave but the second wave caused the spunk to flow all over her face. She moved her head back and the third wave came all over her chest. Covering her breasts with a layer of sticky, white, hot cum.  
The rapidash penis quickly deflated and the Pokémon turned away from her while the last drips of cum dripped from the top of his penis. He left Helen to pleasure herself while she was covered with his spunk. Helen sighed and started to finish herself but she was interrupted by a zebstrika walking towards her. The Pokémon was looking at her cum-covered breasts with a hungry look. She looked between the Pokémon’s legs and saw that his penis was nearly erect. He was aroused by the scent that she produced and he took another step towards her. He then started to lick her left breast. Zebstrika had a lot of saliva and after a short while, her left breast was covered with saliva. But while the beast licked her left breast clean, the other half of her chest was still covered with cum and it started to burn a little. As if the zebstrika understood her he took her other boob in her mouth and started to suck it vigorously. When the Lightningbolt Pokémon was done with her chest he started to lick her crotch. The Pokémon was amazingly skilled at giving her oral and she came when he entered her with his tongue. Helen was nearly out of breath but the beast urged her on towards the fence. She let the beast push her towards the fence and when he urged her to bend over the fence, she did what he wanted her to. The Pokémon quickly mounted her and his Lightning Rod penetrated her pussy. Helen let out a cry of pain but it quickly turned into sighs of pleasure as the zebstrika pushed his rod into her vagina just right, hitting her pleasure spot and making her come a second time. She urged the Pokémon to go on. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. The Pokémon listened to her and slammed her into the fence. The fence creaked under the thrusts of the Pokémon on top of her. Eventually, he came. He pumped less cum into her than the rapidash but nonetheless, he left her on the fence, dripping with cum.  
She panted after being left on the fence when the zebstrika dismounted her and trotted away. Helen remained on the fence, enjoying the feeling of the sperm within her. She heard something coming up behind her and was shocked when she was mounted again. She looked at her assailant and saw that it was a rather large mudsdale trying to get his gigantic cock within her. He was larger than both the rapidash and the zebstrika and his cock was too. Because he was larger than the zebstrika, his thrusts hit her in the wrong place and she saw that there was no chance of him entering her pussy. Mudsdale, however, didn’t care and continued to hump her. Helen was trapped between the fence and the Pokémon on her back and she couldn’t go anywhere. The Draft Horse Pokémon did, despite Helen's expectations a hole to penetrate, albeit not her pussy. He slammed into her asshole and she screamed as loud as she could. She tried to get away but the Pokémon gave her no chance, he was quite content to take her like this and liked her tight hole. The mudsdale humped her faster and faster and his speed seemed impossible to Helen. Then she realized that the mudsdale had his Own Tempo and wouldn’t slow down. He slammed into her at an impossible tempo and she thought the beast was finally coming but as the beasts cock remained hard and then she realized it was only his pre cum. Her belly began to inflate by the sheer amount of precum but the Pokémon felt no pity for her and continued his assault. His balls slapped against her back and he went faster and faster. She felt something tear in her asshole and she was quickly filled with her own blood. The Pokémon still didn’t stop and went even faster. Her ass was finally lubricated well by his own precum and her blood and he penetrated her deeper. Finally, he slammed into her one last time, the deepest he had been so far. Helen was speared by his cock deep within her and the Pokémon came. He pumped so much cum into her that Helen looked like she was pregnant after he was done. The Pokémon slid out of her with a slurp and the mixture of her blood and his cum leaked out of her. His cum was brown and warm and had a mud like texture. The combination of her blood with his brown, slurry cum looked like diarrhea and the Pokémon trotted away. Leaving Helen on her own by the fence.


	3. Stay out of the tall grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy walks into the tall grass on his own without a Pokémon to protect him and the consequences are disastrous.
> 
> Warning: Extreme underage!

For the first time in his life, Tommy was all alone in the tall grass. His parents told him that is was dangerous to go in the tall grass all alone without a Pokémon but he was nearly seven years old now, he was a big boy. Small Pokémon scuttled away before him and he walked through the grass. He was now tall enough to look over the grass. Unlike his parents told him, no Pokémon had attacked him. They exaggerated, as usual. Tommy was fairly pleased with himself as he walked through the tall grass. Soon, he would be old enough to get his own Pokémon and start as a trainer, despite everything his parents told him, he had achieved it to walk through the tall grass all on his own. He turned around to walk back home and tell his parents about his achievement, when the grass next to him rustled. The head of a Pokémon appeared out of the grass and Tommy was startled. He backed away from the Pokémon but tripped and fell into a puddle. He was so scared that he backed away even farther. He further stained and soaked his clothes while trying to get away but then he noticed the Pokémon didn’t attack him. The Pokémon was a Midday form Lycanroc and the Pokémon walked towards him and started to lick his face. Tommy smiled and petted the Pokémon on his head. Its fur was softer than all of Tommy’s stuffed Pokémons. The Pokémon seemed to like him and Tommy gave him a hug.  
“Hey boy, who’s your twainer?” Tommy asked the Pokémon while ruffling through his fur.  
The Pokémon gave no answer and Tommy stood up, his clothes were soaked through and dirty. He looked around but couldn’t see any Pokémon trainer around.  
“You’re a wild Pwokémon!” Tommy exclaimed happily. “I’ll take you home and I’ll be your twainer!”  
Lycanroc licked his hand and barked happily.  
Tommy put his fist up in the air and said “I caught my first Pwokémon! I’ll call you Rockly!”

He then started to walk towards his house but Rockly didn’t follow him. “Come Rockly!” He said over his shoulder but Rockly didn’t take a step. Instead, Tommy’s new Pokémon turned around and started to walk the other way. Tommy waited for a second but then turned around and ran after his Pokémon. “Wait for me!” He called after Rockly.  
Tommy followed Rockly through the tall grass and into the forest. The boy waddled after him into the forest. There were dangerous Pokémon there such as Ghastly and Pumpkaboo but none dared to harm Tommy while Rockly was around. Eventually, they came into a clearing in the deepest part of the forest. There were a small pond and a bunch of rocks. Rockly walked towards the rocks and walked through a hole in the pile. Tommy hesitated for a second. A Pumpkaboo floated towards him and used Scary Face. Tommy quickly turned around and ran into the hole. He was barely large enough to fit into it but he managed. He came into Rockly’s den where Rockly lay near the far end of the den. Outside Tommy heard the Pumpkaboo say its name but the Pokémon didn’t follow into the den. Tommy walked towards Rockly and sat next to him. He patted the Pokémon’s head and sat for a while. Now that he was out of the sun, he quickly got cold thanks to his wet clothes. His shirt and pants clung to his skin. Tommy only had one option and he took off his shirt, pants, and shoes as well, after a while, he even took off his underpants. He now sat next to Rockly naked. He shivered and cuddled up to Rockly. The Wolf Pokémon let him and Tommy warmed up soon. Thanks to Rockly, Tommy started to snooze a bit. 

The fur touching his belly made him giggle because it tickled him. His pipi tickled as well and it became hard due to the need to pee. Rockly didn’t seem to notice and continued to snuggle with Tommy. Tommy however, soon felt the need to pee urgently. He tried to get up but Rockly wouldn’t let him. He laid there for a while with his Pokémon but he couldn’t hold it much longer. He tried to get up once again but this time Rockly bared his teeth. He got down quickly but the pressure became too great. While Rockly was snuggling with him he had to let it go. The pee flowed from his wee-wee. There was a flow of warm water steaming over his skin and it also soaked Rockly’s fur. It flowed onto the ground forming a puddle of mildly warm pee. Rockly got up, the urine dripped from his wet fur. Tommy was still on the ground in his own pee. He blushed but his Pokémon didn’t seem to mind. Rockly lowered his head and gave Tommy’s pipi a small lick. Tommy giggled. “Stop tickling me!” he said to the Pokémon but Rockly didn’t mind him. He continued to lick and the boy was paralyzed by laughter. The Lycanroc also licked the boy’s balls and his pipi became hard again after Tommy’s accident. After a while, Tommy got an amazing feeling, it flowed all throughout him and he was left breathless. Rockly stopped licking. He nagged Tommy’s side and Tommy got onto his hands and knees as Rockly seemed to want. Rockly pushed his nose between Tommy’s buttcheeks and also licked his butt. Tommy giggled. “Bwad boy, stwap it!” he said but the Lycanroc ignored him again. When Rockly was done, Tommy’s butt was as wet as his tummy. Rockly placed his front paws on Tommy’s hips and slammed into him. Tommy felt something prod his butt but he didn’t understand what was happening. He tried to shoo Rockly away with his arms but he fell onto the ground thanks to Rockly’s slams. His face touched the ground and he tasted his own pee. It tasted foul and Tommy sputtered. His behind went even higher and Rockly seemed pleased. Something hard entered Tommy’s asshole and Rockly was into him. Rockly was rock hard and he didn’t seem to feel pity for the boy. He rutted the child as fast as he could. Tommy’s behind hurt and he started to cry. His sobs filled the cavern with a new noise except for the wet sounds of him being fucked. Rockly panted hard and slammed into Tommy deeper than before. Something started to inflate in Tommy’s ass and the child panicked. He tried to get away but Rockly pressed him to his crotch. Something wet entered his ass and Tommy thought Rockly was peeing inside him. Rockly’s knot was now fully inflated and it hurt Tommy bad. We was sobbing softly. Rockly now turned around and they stood butt to butt in the cavern. Rockly tried to pull the thing that filled Tommy’s ass out of him but the plug in his butt was too big and he ended up hurting Tommy even more. He cried out in agony as Rockly time and time again tried to pull out of him. Eventually, he did and Tommy felt one final surge of pain as the Pokémon pulled out. It made a squishy sound. 

Tommy fell on the ground but Rockly wasn’t done yet. He nagged Tommy once again to turn around and he pressed his pipi to Tommy’s mouth. Tommy instinctively closed his mouth but Rockly bit him in his side, drawing blood, and Tommy did as the Lycanroc wanted him to. Rockly’s pipi was wet and covered in a whitish liquid. Tommy sucked him off and Rockly’s knot inflated again. He was now stuck in Tommy’s mouth and the Pokémon started to hump the kid. Tommy tried to cry out but couldn’t and more of the whitish fluid came out of Rockly’s pipi. Tommy was forced to swallow it all, it tasted salty. Eventually, Rockly pulled out and walked out of the den. Leaving Tommy for a future session.


	4. Alice X Tyrantrum X Mega-Tyranitar

It was a grim day. The sky was covered by a blanket of dark clouds. Drops of rain had started to fall from the sky. Alice stood beneath a tall oak with her Shinx by her side. The path beside the tree had become one large pool of mud. She couldn’t far as rain fell from the sky like a waterfall. “Shinx” her faithful friend said and she petted his head. She only received him from professor Rowan a week ago. He had been found by the side of the road by the professor and he nursed the Pokémon back to health. When she received her first Pokémon, she had been able to choose Shinx and she had never regretted her choice. He was a powerful opponent and an even better friend. 

Lightning hit a nearby tree.  
Thunder rolled from the sky and Alice let out a small scream of fright. Now she would have to walk through the rain, she would be in trouble if another lightning bolt hit the tree she stood under. She walked forward and within second she was soaked. Her companion hesitated for a second but then followed his master. She was caught unprepared by the sudden downpour and she only wore a small dress. Her wet dress stuck to her skin and soaked her underwear. The droplets of rain were humid and she couldn’t catch a cold. Shinx walked behind her, nearly getting stuck in the mud every time he tried to walk forward. 

Two tall shapes doomed up before her. Both were over eight foot tall and as she came closer she discerned a shape between them. When she came even closer she saw that the shaped were a Mega Tyranitar and a Tyrantrum with a wounded Sawsbuck between them. Tyrantrum had a Dragon Claw raised in order to slay the Sawsbuck. “NO!” she yelled “Shinx, use Spark!” Her Pokémon rushed forward and executed his masters command. He hit the Mega Tyranitar with Spark but the giant Pokémon didn’t even seem to feel pain. Instead, the Tyrantrum rushed forward and hit her Pokémon with a Dragon Claw. Shinx flew into a small tree. Alice heard a snapping sound and she saw her Pokémon lying next to the tree with his back broken. 

The two Pokémon now strode towards her and circled her. Alice was in panic, she had no other Pokémon. Tyrantrum sniffed and grinned, he smelled her fear. He switched a knowing look with his partner. He was the first to move forward and he used his Dragon Claw on the girl. He used it very precise and he slashed the girl’s clothes without hitting her. She was now exposed before the two Pokémon. She was only ten and did not yet feel the shame of being naked. The Pokémon before her did feel something, albeit not shame, and Tyrantrum moved first. He pushed the girl down and started grinding his crotch against her behind. His scales were rough and her behind hurt. Then, something hard and small poked against her. It quickly grew in size until the beasts full length was exposed. Then, without warning, Tyrantrum slammed into her. She yelled in pain as she was penetrated by the Pokémon’s one foot rod. Tears flowed over her cheeks like the rain fell from the sky. Before her, Tyranitar’s length started to move out of it sheath. 

Her cunt wasn’t lubricated but when Tyrantrum broke her maidenhead, she started to bleed and provided enough lubrication for the Despot Pokémon. He moved in and out of her. While he filled her, he still had over half his length outside of her and he was anxious to get it in. He slammed into her harder and harder and pushed against the entrance of her womb. 

There was a slight pause.

Then Tyrantrum slammed into her with all of his power.

She felt something tear inside of her when Tyrantrum’s cock slid inside her womb. Something slippery and wet filled her while Tyrantrum humped her without mercy. She screamed but the sound was drowned out by the roar of Tyrantrum. The Pokémon came inside of her and a wave of semen mixed with her blood. The amount of semen caused it to some out of her while Tyrantrum slammed into her one last time. He pulled out of her, creating a slurping sound. She fell into the wet mud. The mud colored white and red behind her as the fluids leaked from her vagina. Tyrantrum moved away from her, his cock was covered in semen and blood. He moved towards the wounded Swasbuck, still lying on the path. 

Tyranitar now moved forward. His cock was fully erect and he wanted to claim his share. He moved behind her but Alice was still lying on the ground. Tyranitar, however, was merciless. He used Shadow Claw on the girls bare back to get her back up. Despite her whole body aching, she got up and Tyranitar did his job. He aligned his cock with her sloppy cunt and slid into it. He was even longer than Tyrantrum with a twenty inch penis. He then started to hump her lazily. _hump_

Tyrantrum moved towards his prey and took the Sawsbuck in his mouth. He moved his head from side to side and tore of a piece of the Sawsbuck. _hump_ The rest of the Pokémon’s body flew away and landed before her. She could see the bloody intestines of the Pokémon. _hump_ Tyrantrum swallowed the chunk of flesh, he started to walk towards the body, his now flaccid cock dangled between his legs. _hump_ A bead of milky white fluid was hanging from its tip. _hump_ Drops of rain flowed along his cock’s vains and caused the sperm to fall to the ground. _hump_ Tyrantrum’s crotch was dark red with her blood. _hump_ He tore at the Sawsbuck intestines, _hump_ and blood dripped from his teeth _hump_ like sperm dripped from his rod. _hump_ He looked at her _hump_ with a malicious glare. _hump_ His breath smelled foul. _hump_ He tore the Sawsbuck’s _hump_ head off. _hump_ Alice looked at the _hump_ Sawsbuck’s cold, _hump_ dead eyes. _hump_ And she looked _hump_ into the Tyrantrum’s _hump_ fiery eyes. _hump_ His muscles _hump_ started to work. _hump_ Then _hump_ his _hump_ broke _hump_ through _hump_ his _hump_ prey’s _hump_ skull. _hump_ Blood _hump_ and _hump_ brains _hump_ splashed _hump_ all _hump_ over _hump_ her _hump_ face. **_HUMP_**. 

Alice passed out.  
Her behind was covered with spunk as waves of white sludge flowed from his cock, filling her completely. A puddle of cum formed below her.


	5. Olivia X Mewtwo

He stood outside the mansion. He watched the guards and their Pokémon do their rounds. The main gate was closed and the spotless driveway laid behind it. He could watch the silhouettes of the personnel move behind the mansion’s windows. The wind stood the wrong way, the Pokémon patrolling the grounds couldn’t smell him. He looked up, there was only one window without people moving behind it, the attic. He sighed, he would have to take the risk. He took one step forward and teleported into the attic. 

A few Starly were roosting on the raptors. They were startled by his sudden appearance and flew up. He hit them with a Psychic and they fell to the floor. A one hit KO. The attic was littered with antiquities. As he walked towards the stairs he passed by a painting of a husband and his wife. In his eyes, they looked horrible and he couldn’t understand humans for giving value to those horrible artworks. He walked down the stairs, there were no servants to be seen. He turned into a hallway. At the end there was a set of large doors. They marked the end of his journey. But for now, there were two servants blocking him from reaching his objective. They didn’t see him, yet. He rushed forward, they turned around but it was too late. He snapped their necks and their bodies fell on the floor. 

He strode toward the door and rested his paw on the doorknob. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for weeks. Then he opened the door. Her room was so bright that it took him a moment to adjust. She sat on her bed in the middle of the room. He only saw her silhouette but it was enough to make him move on. She turned towards him and tried to run but he stunned her with a light Psychic. Before she was knocked out she managed to whisper his name. “Mewtwo” she said and she fainted. Mewtwo grinned “Hello Olivia.” He took her lifeless body into his arms. He teleported to his home and put her in the bed he had made for her. He placed a Barrier before the entrance. Mewtwo then started to work on her with Amnesia and Psychic.

##  POV Olivia 

…  
She woke up in her bed. She opened her eyes. She saw Master to her left. She looked at him. She waited for orders.  
_No he is not my master_ ; A voice said in her head.  
_Yes he is_ She thought.  
_No, I am Olivia. I am not a slave_ The small voice came.  
_Yes I am. This is my home_ She returned.  
_No it’s not!_ The voice snapped at her.  
_Shut up! <_ She retorted.  
“Get up!” Mewtwo ordered her.  
“No!” The voice took control over her.  
She put a hand to her head. This voice was causing a headache. She got up but a dizzy spell forced her back down. Master looked worried. He raised a paw. His eyes glowed with a purple light. A wave washed over her. It banished the voice. She felt a calm come over her. She quickly got up. “I’m sorry Master.” “It’s okay.” He smiled. “You will do everything I say right?” Off course she would. How could he think otherwise? “Yes Master.” She said. She looked at him. “What would you have me do?” She asked him. 

______He thought for a second. “Pee yourself.” He then said. And she did. A small stream of urine flowed through her pants, it became a warm river and eventually it was a hot surge. When she was done, her pants were completely soiled. Master looked at her. “Good girl.” He complemented her. “Did you like that?” “Yes master.” She responded eagerly. If only she could do it again to please her master. But then she thought of something. “But now only my pants are wet. My shirt should be wet too. Could you help me with that?” She asked Master. He grinned. “With pleasure.” He walked towards her. She gave her a violent shove in her chest. “Get down.” Master growled. She did so with pleasure. Master got on top of her. He held his hands in his sides. A perfect arch of urine spewed from the tip of his beautiful cock. It soaked her shirt and warmed her breasts. “Thank you Master.” She whispered. A few last drops fell from his penis. She looked at it. It was such a nice cock. Despite her crotch already being soaked, she still got wet from looking at Master’s cock. She moved one hand to his balls and started to fondle them. With her other hand, she started to stroke his pride. Master moaned. His tail curled from pleasure.  
She continued her duty._ _ _ _ _ _

______Master’s balls were so big, she struggled to hold them in one hand. Master’s cock was so hard, it might as well be a rock. Master’s rod was so long, new streams of fluid flowed from her crotch when she looked at it. She moved her slender fingers along his thick veins. She felt his blood pump through his penis. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it to shreds. He then took her boobs in his hands and squished. She came. Waves of pleasure flowed through her body. “Thank you Master.” She panted. And she rewarded him with an extra stroke. Streams of milky white fluid flew through the air. It landed on her face and she lapped it up. It was thick and creamy. Master’s cum tasted delicious._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good girl.” Master said and he got off her. “Now, take of your other clothes.” He commanded. And she did so delightfully. She fumbled with her pants but they were soaked and she couldn’t get them off. Master got impatient and he slapped her in her face. “Hurry up!” He screamed at her. She started to cry. “I’m sorry Master.” Her tears seemed to arouse Master and he ripped of her final clothes. He forced her on her knees and pushed into her without warning. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Master was so big. He filled her completely and he wasn’t even fully inside her. “Please Master, go faster.” She begged him. He complied. His cock hit the perfect spot inside her. Her arms were shaking. Master felt so good. Her cunt contracted as she came. This proved to be the last stroke for Master. He pushed into her one last time with all of his magnificent power. He was so strong, long and hard that he tore through her hymen. He shot his load directly into her uterus. She felt his cum fill her. The moment she looked down and saw her big belly full of spunk, she knew that he had fertilised her. This was how is should be. She existed only to pleasure Master, to serve Master and to carry Master’s offspring. He pulled out of her. He wiped the sperm that had remained on his cock on her ass, leaving two white striped on her bare buttcheecks. He peed over her again and marked her as his bitch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How can you cum and pee so many times Master?” She asked. “I was created by man, not by nature. I stand above nature and do as I like.” He responded. She nodded. Of course master was greater than nature. She nodded and she passed out. Master had been a bit too rough with her._ _ _ _ _ _  



	6. Jason X Mightyenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chaper, enjoy!

The narrow alley was as black as the night. The bricks had once been white but they were now covered in coal and ash. Even if you wiped the layer of dust off, the stones below it were still like obsidian. Vivienne hurried through the ally, she shouldn’t be outside this late. It was already an hour after curfew. The city was a dangerous place now, nonetheless she had to go outside. Her little brother, Jason, was sick and he needed his medicine badly. He was only five years old, she had to take care of him. She was now approaching the main street. Vivienne hid behind a trash container and peeked around the corner. A dark shape passed by on the street. She ducked back into hiding. Her breathing accelerated. She was scared the shape would hear the loud beats of her heart. She sat behind the container and counted the seconds.  
_10_  
She had to get to her brother, if he wouldn’t get his meds … she didn’t dare to think about it.  
_17_  
The city had only been in this state for a month, how could it have become so bad?  
_26_  
She knew, they had mined too deep. They had uncovered something they had never found before.  
_35_  
The black gems, they shouldn’t have mined them.  
_42_  
The black gems, she had seen them. They were so beautiful, so perfect.  
_53_  
Now the city was being assaulted by dark Pokémon.  
_60_  
She looked around the corner, the shape was gone.  
Vivienne dashed across the street, she sprinted for dear life. She took her house key out of her pocket. She leapt across the ruined fence and slammed into the door. She fumbled with the key. She couldn’t get it to fit. Finally it fit, she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She locked the door. Something slammed into it. She backed away from the door. The creature outside slammed into the door once again. She held her breath. She heard the creature back off and howl. Her blood froze in her veins. She could be assaulted at any moment. But the Pokémon didn’t slam into the door once again. She heard it walk away from her yard. 

She walked into the hallway. The walls of her home had once been white too, now they were all colored in fifty shades of grey. She took the bottle of pills out her bag and put her backpack on the ground. She walked up the stairs. When she came upstairs, she instantly knew something was wrong. The window was open and the curtains were weaving in the wind. The floor was covered with more coal than usual. The door to her brothers chamber was open. She saw paw prints in the ash. She walked towards her brothers chamber. Then, a sudden gust passed through her house and the door slammed shut. Behind it stood a Pokémon as black as the crystals. The Pokémon lifted her in the air using Psychic and floated towards her. It moved like a shadow across the black hall. When it came closer she could identify the Pokémon, Darkrai.

He made a motion with one of his claws and the door to her brother’s chamber opened slowly. The door creaked and a small vent moved some of the ashes, creating small, pitch black waves on the floor. Vivienne started to float towards the chamber and Darkrai followed slowly behind her. There was an eerie silence in the house. Her brothers room was even darker than the rest of the city. It took her eyes some time to adjust but eventually she could discern her brother sleeping peacefully in his bed. But a few second later, she also noticed two sinister shapes beneath her brothers desk. Darkrai flicked his wrist. The curtains opened and the moon shone inside. The room became lit with a silver glow which banished the darkness. The shades beneath her brothers desk became clearer and Vivienne could now see two Mightyena sitting there calmly. They sat there for a minute while she and Darkrai floated in the air. _Please no Mightyena_ she thought to herself. She could remember the last time she saw her parents, when the Dark Pokémon attacks began. Mightyena’s had attacked her and her parents. Her parents had told her to run while they would fend the Pokémon off… A tear rolled from her eye, it moved across her cheek and left behind a path among the dust gathered there. 

Darkrai moved his claw along her cheek and picked up the tear. He licked the tear from his finger with his dark, cold tongue. “Very sweet” he said. His voice was devoid of any emotion, it felt like an ice dagger stabbing through her. He motioned with his claw to the Bite Pokémons. They got up. Their eyes flashed with a sinister shade of red, their mouths started to foam and saliva dripped from their large, yellow teeth. “Let’s have some fun, boys” Darkrai said and Vivienne was chilled to the bone. The Pokémon moved across the room to her sleeping brother. One of them trailed his tongue along Jason’s foot, which hung outside his bed. Vivienne wanted to cry, to beg, to scream. But she couldn’t. She could only watch the horror unfold as these abominations were about to strike.

“Now” 

And then the horror began.

The chilling silence was broken when one of the beasts set his teeth into Jason’s leg and pulled. Her brother woke up with a heart-breaking scream. But the noise only lasted for a short time as the Bite Pokémons pulled him out of his bed. He struggled and tried to hold on to something but he only pulled his sheets along with him. They dragged him on the floor and started to rip his sheets and clothes to pieces. They didn’t care about hurting him and he was covered in scratches and bite marks when they were done. He laid in a corner, bleeding while the Mightyenas stood before him. His clothes were torn and his shirt was completely ripped to shreds, he now sat with only his torn pants to protect him. The Mightyenas used Scary Face simultaneously and Jason started to cry. They used it again and he wailed. They used it one last time and a dark, wet spot spread from his crotch. This seemed to please them and they started to bark and howl. 

Darkrai moved his claw and the last shreds of her brothers pants flew off. He moved his other claw and Jason flew to the middle of the room, he landed on his hands and knees. The Bite Pokémons circled him. Her brother was in the same perilous position as she was, he couldn’t move. Darkrai floated behind her. She felt his cold hands slip under her shirt and start to fondle her breasts. His claws left tiny scratches. He floated behind her, she could feel his icy body touch her warm body. The heat was drained from her and she was left with only a void inside her. And then she felt his hard-on touch her and she realized what was about to happen. “No” she whispered, but it was too late. 

The first Mightyena jumped on her brothers back, Vivienne could see the glistering dark tip of his black cock exposed. The beasts paws rested on her brothers hips, and the fucking began. At first only the Pokémons tip was exposed, it moved sporadically about her brothers bare buttocks, leaving a small trail of black beads of spunk wherever it came. Then, more of the beasts length slid out of his sheath. It was thick and hard and Vivienne could see Mightyena’s large veins pulsing with his blood. Pumping more blood into his cock in order to pump cum into his bitch. The Pokémons jaws opened, his black dry tongue hung out. His massive, yellow, rotten teeth were exposed and Vivienne could smell the horrible stench from where she floated. The Pokémon started to pant, it was like someone was sputtering to get phlegm out of their throat. The horrible sound, mixed with her brothers whines, filled the room. 

The other, larger Mightyena was prowling around his friend and their victim. His sheath dangled between his leg. His big balls shifted from side to side with every step he took. His tail was erect and Vivienne could see his butt. His fur stuck together. His behind was covered with a thick crust of dark, dry shit. He stood next to her brother’s bed and lifted a leg. He marked the bed with his urine. It was thick and dark brown. The Bite Pokémon walked around his humping friend and stood before Vivienne. She could see into his blood red eyes with an evil, sadistic gleam in them. He lifted his leg again and marked the carpet. She could now smell the horrid stench of his pee. He turned around and marked the rest of the room, the desk, the closet, the computer, everything was marked as the beasts territory. The Pokémon now stood with a dominant stance before her brother, waiting for his turn. 

The Mightyena raping her brother continued his assault. His cock began to stick inside her brothers butthole. It only slipped out every once in a while. His humping increased and he pushed further into the soft, tight, pink hole. He stretched her brother to the extreme. Every time he pushed further, her brother was thrown forward. His fucking was so violent, Vivienne could see his cock stretch every time he pushed. His knot began to grow, holding his bitch in place. Then his cum came, and her brother’s ass was blown up like a balloon. The Mightyena turned around, panting, waiting for his knot to deflate. Vivienne saw the red, inflated entrance to her brothers hole. Jason was sobbing and the other Mightyena stood before him with a perverse look in his eyes. He too turned around and lifted his leg. His disgusting urine flowed over Jason’s face. The Pokémon retreated to his old position. Jason threw up, his body convulsed heavily and his dinner landed on the carpet. The convulsions proved to be the last stroke for the Pokémon inside him and the Bite Pokémon pulled his cock out with a pop. Jason pathed heavily. The Pokémon stood at his front and back. Then, the Mightyena at the front put his paw on Jason’s head and pushed down. His face was pushed in his own vomit but he kept his mouth closed. The Pokémon pushed harder but her brother refused. The Mightyena at the front growled at his friend. The other then bit into her brothers butt and shook his mouth. A piece of flesh tore off and the Pokémon devoured it. Jason screamed in agony and the Pokémon pushed down. This time, Jason obeyed and he licked up his own barf. Sometimes, he looked like he had to throw up, but every time he did, the Mightyena behind him growled and he continued his duty. 

When he was done, Jason looked up to his tormentor. The Pokémon exposed his teeth and produced a devilish grin. He got up and rested his paws on her brother’s shoulders. His dick poked in his face. The Mightyena behind Jason growled and her brother opened his mouth. The dick went in and the Bite Pokémon started to hump. He took a lot less longer than his buddy to expose his rod and every time his thick, hard dick was pushed inside her brothers mouth, a large lump appeared in one of her brothers cheeks. This Pokémon took his time and lazily let her brother suck him off. Apparently her brother had a natural skill because the Mightyena growled with sick pleasure. He stopped humping for a while. His big bulbous bulls hung right in front of her brothers face. The Pokémon slapped his balls against her brothers face a couple times and then he got it. He opened his mouth and took the balls in. There was so little space inside her brothers mouth that he was forced to stroke the Pokémon’s balls with his tongue. The Bite Pokémon crammed his penis down her brothers throat and aggressively shoved it further down. Vivienne saw her brother starting to breathe quickly. He was asthmatic. He was getting an attack. She tried to scream, to wrestle herself from Darkrai’s psychic grip, to stop the beast assaulting her brother, but it was in vain. Darkrai squeezed her breasts hard and his claws drew blood. He pressed her closer and pushed her on his rock hard cock. Jason’s attack sucked the Pokémon off and the Pokémon’s knot inflated, bloating her brother’s cheeks up to the maximum. However, Mightyena didn’t stop humping. Her brother passed out but the Pokémon continued. He didn’t seem to care about her brother. He came, but there was too little room for his spunk. Black smudge flowed from her brothers lips. 

Eventually, the Pokémon stopped and waited for his knot to deflate. After about two minutes, he pulled out. Her brother fell to the ground. The Pokémon stepped back but Jason laid face down on the ground. Her brother just laid there, the Mightyenas just stood there, Vivienne just floated there. Then, the Mightyena who had taken a bite out of her brother’s butt walked forward, lifted his leg and peed over her brother. His urine was just as disgusting as his partner’s. Her brother didn’t react. Then the Pokémon bit off another lump of flesh. Her brother remained motionless. The Mighteyenas moved forward and tore her brother to pieces. Their faces were covered with his red blood. They crushed his bones with their powerful jaws. They tore chunks of lukewarm flesh from the corpse. They fought over the soft, glistering intestines. They played tug of war with his bowels. Darkrai squeezed her boobs. “You’re next” he whispered in her ear…

###  To be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... Enjoy the extra long chapter, the sequel may take a while because I have exams coming up.


	7. Vivienne X Darkrai, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short perhaps but I'm short on time. Enjoy the sequel!

Vivienne watched in horror as the Mightyenas devoured the last bits and pieces of her dead brother. Their muzzles were dripping with thick, dark blood. Small strings of flesh were stuck between their teeth. Bones cracked beneath their paws. Darkrai was still assaulting her breasts, his member was prodding against her backside. “You know, being freed from those infernal crystals is even better than I dreamed.” He whispered in her ear. “Now, it’s time for me to claim my prize.” He ripped her bra and shirt to shreds with his claws. He did the same with her other clothes. She struggled but he still held a psychic grip over her. She hung in the air, and floated to the middle of the room. The Bite Pokémons stood on either side of her, they panted, they wagged their tails with sick pleasure. The Pitch-Black Pokémon floated after her. 

He lowered her on the carpet, amidst the bloody entrails and dark brown urine. He pinned her arms and legs to the ground. He floated downwards. Vivienne could now see his cock. It was long and slender. Small spikes extended from his length. Darkrai caught her staring at his dick. He grinned maliciously. “Take a good look at it while you can.” The Mightyenas became agitated. They felt what was coming. And soon Vivienne would feel it too. Darkrai stroked his cock lovingly. He looked at her. His eyes glowed. The other Pokémon barked. 

With one smooth motion. He slid his length inside of her. He rested inside her for a second. Then he started to jackhammer his cock deeper inside her. Every time he moved a bit deeper, the spikes got stuck inside her flesh and prevented him from sliding back out. The head of his cock pushed against her cervix. It hurt so bad, she screamed from pain. Then, Darkrai put all of his strength into his thrust and pushed through her cervix. His spikes were caught in her flesh and tore her open from the inside. Blood rushed from the wounds and lubricated her dry cunt. The advantage was that Darkrai’s humps caused less pain, the disadvantage was that he could penetrate deeper. His cock slid deeper into her and he hit the far end of her uterus.

The Mightyenas became agitated by the scent of the blood. Saliva dripped from their jaws over their snouts. Their snouts were still covered in the blood of her brother. Vivienne could see their filled bellies and thick, fat cocks from where she laid. Darkrai’s thrusts came at a higher pace. He pushed into her uterus’ wall. Then he came. With his thrusts he smeared his spunk all over her walls. Sludge shot to her ovaries. Darkrai stayed in her for a second, enjoying the feeling of filling her and then pulled out. His spikes ripped into her flesh again. His cock was now out of her, it was dripping with her blood and cum. He floated backwards. One of the Mightyenas moved towards her. He wagged his tail and looked at his superior. Darkrai tilted his head slightly. “Really?” The Bite Pokémon barked. Darkrai grinned. “Sure, but don’t be too rough.” He lifted her and made her hang on the bed of her brother. He turned around and floated out of the room. 

The door banged shut.  
She was alone with the monsters who killed her brother now. They looked at her cunt dripping with blood and semen. One of them lazily lapped up her blood. He mounted her and pushed his fat, thick cock inside her sloppy cunt and fucked. He lazily fucked her and rode her slowly. The other Mightyena paced around the room. He couldn’t get oral treatment from her like from her brother. Then he got an idea and got on his partners back. He pushed his member inside his buddy and rode him. Vivienne now felt the thrusts of both Mightyena’s. It would have hurt but Darkrai had already stretched her to the max. The first Mightyena came but his knot didn’t catch. Her cunt was to slippery by all of her blood and the semen shot inside her. The other Pokémon finished and they got off her back. They marked her like they had done to her brother and left the room. Vivienne remained there, she knew they would return.


	8. Swimming is dangerous

It was in the middle of the spring. The woods were green. The Pokémon were happy. The sun was warming the earth with its rays. Benjamin stepped outside. He was wearing flip-flops, shorts and a thin, white shirt. He carried his towel with him. He was going for a swim in Lake Verity. Tomorrow, he would receive his first Pokémon but today he was going for a swim. He ran towards the lake. He was out of breath when he finally reached it. He walked by the shore until he reached a spot where he could lay down his clothes and jump into the cool lake. He took off his shorts and his shirt. _Shit_ he thought. He’d forgotten his swimming clothes. He didn’t feel like running back home again. He looked around, no one to be seen. He took of his boxers and dived into the lake. The cool, fresh water made him less warm and he enjoyed the swim. He swam around while looking at Pokémon. He saw many kinds, Starly, Bidoof, Magikarp and many more. The water flowed around him as he shot through the water. He enjoyed the warm, golden rays on his skin and the cool, crystal water around him. He swam for about half an hour and then turned back to the shore. He walked back onto the shore and looked back. Lake Verity was beautiful and peaceful. He enjoyed the view.

##  POV Pokémon 

He enjoyed the view. He looked from his hiding spot in the bushes to the boy standing by the waterside. The boy stood there, naked, in plain view. He had no idea who was watching him. He let his eyes move over the boy’s young body. He was tanned, well built and quite handsome. The boy turned around, he could now see his front. He hadn’t hit puberty yet. His flaccid cock hung between his legs. He smiled, the little cock bouncing from side to side was so cute. The boy’s cock made him think about his own. He hadn’t had any action yet and it was mating season… 

The boy looked at something at the other side of the clearing and walked towards it. He looked at the boy walking away from him. Droplets of water rolled across his skin. Then he got an idea. The boy learned down and looked at something in the bushes. He got out of his hiding spot and slithered across the clearing. The boy didn’t hear him coming. He raised himself up and used Nature Power and it turned into Stun Spore. The boy’s body convulsed, he fell down to the ground. He raised himself above the now paralyzed boy. He tasted his victims scent. It was delicious.

Serperior had dragged the boy to his lair. He laid coiled at the entrance and waited for the boy to wake up. The boy laid there so peacefully. Serperior couldn’t wait, he was anxious for what was about to happen. After a while, the boy opened his eyes. He seemed shocked. He tried to get up but he was still suffering from the side effect of the Stun Spore and fell down. Serperior slithered toward him and hit him with Sweet Scent. The boy became slower. Serperior raised himself up to the boy’s height. He trailed his tongue across the boy’s cheek. “What’ssss your name?” He asked. “Benjamin” the boy replied. “Well Benjamin, would you like to have ssssome fun?” Benjamin nodded. “Good” Serperior said as he further Coiled himself around the boy. 

He took out a vine. He pressed it against the boys lips. The boy resisted a bit at first but the obediently opened his mouth. He put his vine it and the boy sucked on it. Serperior rewarded every swallow with sweet sugar water. The boy swallowed it greedily. He sucked on the vine like a baby sucking on his mother’s teats. Serperior let him suck for a while, he used the time to tighten his grip. Eventually, Serperior pulled his vine out. It was dripping with saliva. Serperior then inserted his vine slowly into Benjamin’s asshole. Benjamin wiggled to stop Serperior from penetrating him but Serperior was wrapped around him. His ass was so tight. The Regal Pokémon penetrated as deeply as he could and then released an aphrodisiac in the boy’s rectum. 

Benjamin relaxed and Serperior felt the boy’s cock slowly become erect. He quickly pulled his vine out of the boys ass. He reinserted the vine into Benjamin’s mouth. The boy now sucked even more vigorously than before. Serperior slithered around the boy’s body and aligned his penises with the boy’s sloppy ass. He inserted them in the tight, warm, wet hole. Benjamin moaned loudly and impaled himself further upon the cocks. Serperior sighed, the boy’s walls closed perfectly around his cocks. He started to slid them in further, one by one. 

The Regal Pokémon came in the boys ass. He shot clusters of small, fertilized eggs in his victim’s anus. He filled Benjamin to the brim with them and pulled his cocks out. He uncoiled himself from the boy and Benjamin fell to his knees. His ass was really full. Serperior slithered away from him. The boy’s erect cock was hanging between his legs. Benjamin grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off. Serperior grinned, the aphrodisiac was still working. He let the boy go at it. His victim quickly came and his cum flew through the air and landed on the ground. Serperior slithered towards him and forced his vines inside the boy’s mouth. He then fed his breeding bitch with force.

##  Nine months later 

Benjamin was sucking on Serperior’s vines. He was jacking himself off. His blood was running with hormones caused by the aphrodisiac. His ass was swollen by the eggs. Spunk came with bursts from the tip of his cock. Serperior pulled his vines back. Benjamin fell on the ground, he rested on his arms and legs. He started to squeeze the eggs out one by one. The Regal Pokémon looked with content as the boy squeezed the slick eggs out. His ass was stretched to the maximum. It took half an hour and he was finally done. Twenty perfect eggs laid on the ground. Serperior checked to make sure that they were okay and then mounted Benjamin and filled him with eggs again.


End file.
